Perfect
by DejectedDarkness101
Summary: You can't be perfect. You can't have the perfect life. You can't even have the perfect friends and write the perfect songs but… when two bands with very imperfect lives meet, will this bloom into a perfect relationship? Will they finally find out that the only thing that's missing in their lives is that special person that could understand you? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1 Imperfect Band

**Perfect.**

**You can't be perfect. You can't have the perfect life. You can't even have the perfect friends and write the perfect songs but… when two bands with very imperfect lives meet, will this bloom into a perfect relationship? Will they finally find out that the only thing that's missing in their lives is that special person that could understand you?**

**This is my first Fanfic here so please don't be too harsh on the reviews.**

**This is mainly GrayZa NaLu MiFri LaxAna GaLe and LyVia...**

**Enjoy!**

**If I own Fairy Tail, do you think I'll be writing a Fanfiction?**

**No?**

**Kay, glad we settled that.**

Somewhere in Fiore, a popular band is practicing their performance. Their band is called "Take Off". This band is consisting of Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Fried Justine, and Lyon Vastia. All of them could sing and all of them could play instruments too. They are famous all around the world and a lot of girls are waiting for them outside the recording company.

"Grow up?" Natsu asked

"Wow, congratulations, you finally knew that there is something called growing up!" Gajeel teased

"I don't like the tone of your voice!" Natsu yelled

"We all don't" Gray muttered

"What was that, Ice Boy?"

"Nothing, Bass boy"

"Just because I don't sing that much doesn't mean I really can't sing!" Gajeel yelled

"Cool it!" Gildarts, their manager, yelled. "Sing"

**"Grow Up"**

**1… 2… 3… yeah!**

_Gajeel:_

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if you're looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go  
Lauxs  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
Gray_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun_

_Natsu:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up_

_Gray and Natsu:  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
Lyon:  
I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Lyon:  
Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up_

_Natsu:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun_

_Gray:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up_

_Gray and Natsu  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up  
Lyon and Laxus:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
Gajeel and Fried:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up_

_Lyon and Laxus:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun_

_Natsu and Gray:  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!_

"Great people! That's a wrap!" Gildarts yelled

"I thought only directors of movies and TV shows say that?" Natsu asked

"I wanted to say it too, got a problem with that, Pinky?"

"I told you to stop calling me Pinky! Only one person in my life could call me that!" Natsu complained

"We don't care" Laxus said, boredly "Let's go home, I'm tired"

"Yeah" Gray agreed "Bye, Gild!"

"Stop calling me Gild! It's Gildarts!"

"So you're mad that he's calling you Gild but you have the guts to call me Pinky?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much" Gildarts led them to the front of Fairy Tail recording company and opened the limo door for them "Remember, tomorrow, 8 am, you're going to be attending some kind of seminar about music."

"Public?" Fried asked

"Yeah"

"Oh boy, here come the girls!" Gajeel panicked "Step on it, Sir Ange!"

"Good luck boys" Gildarts quickly closed the door to the limo and the driver drove to their mansion, fastly.

"We're home!" Natsu yelled when they stepped inside the house.

"Who are you yelling at?" Gajeel asked "No one's here!"

Their "house" is a big 3 stories mansion. The basement is considered their "Party Room" it is decorated with a mural on the left wall, 2 big TVs [one for watching and one for video games] and two big speakers on the front, black carpet covering majority of the floor, two big circular leather couches, some bean bags, a big table under the mural, some wallpapers on the right wall, a DJ set near the left wall, a disco ball and windows facing the top on the sides. Their 1st floor has the dining area and kitchen. The big living room has about 5 bean bags, a leather couch, a big TV and some speakers. The walls of the living room are glass. In their garage you could find a black Jaguar xkr convertible [Gajeel's], a white Chevrolet zl1 Convertible [Natsu's], a silver Mercedes-benz sls amg [Gray's], green lamborghini aventador [Fried's], silver ferrari f430 spider [Laxus'], red mclaren mp4-12c spider [Lyon's]. On the second floor, there are 6 big bedroom with bathrooms each. The third floor is basically just the floor for their music, a dance place, a music room etc. There is also a rooftop, there is a bar on the rooftop and some speakers and some chairs.

"I wish there would be someone who'll greet us when we come home" Natsu sighed

"I don't think that would be possible. If we do have someone like that, we wouldn't have enough private time." Gray complained.

"You're such a private time lover" Natsu snorted "It's like you just want everything for yourself but not everything is for yourself cause some things are for others and some are for the other others and you shouldn't be selfish and just help and…"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Gray yelled at him

"It makes sense for me" Natsu smirked

"Really?"

"Really"

"You're useless to talk to"

"I know"

"Uh… you know you just admitted that you're stupid, right?" Gajeel told Natsu

"I did? Doesn't really ring a bell you know…" Natsu thoughtfully scratched his chin "It really doesn't"

The other boys just face palmed and left him

"Hey, I thought we were talking here!" Natsu yelled after them before following. "Rude much?"

In their basement

Gray is surfing the net on his IPad [A/N: sorry I really ain't used to writing stories without technology] sitting on a bean bag, Natsu and Lyon are playing some video games while the others are watching a movie.

"I really like 3d movies!" Gajeel exclaimed as a big piece of metal came flying towards them [at least with the glasses on]

"Whoa! That was so freaking close!" Natsu exclaimed

"Stop talking and start killing! Those treasures aren't gonna get themselves in front of us!" Lyon demanded Natsu

"Well, we're trending again. They found some "Legenday" boxers that were once owned by Elvis Presley, there's this new store in town for clothes that used to belong to celebrities. and is that Robert Pattinson on a bikini?" Gray muttered as the 3 boys watching a movie all leaned back too much and made the couch topple over.

"That was so cool" Laxus grinned as he put back his 3d glasses.

"Those stupid government people shouldn't have made those aliens angry" Fried said.

The phone rang and they just ignored it, too busy with what they're doing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Get the phone!" Natsu yelled

_Ring_

"You get the phone!" his band mates yelled back

_Ring_

"Why would I?" he yelled back

_Ring_

"Just leave it alone! Let it be in voicemail" Gajeel suggested

_Ring_

"Yeah" they all agreed

_Ring_

_Hey, it's the Take Off residence and we are currently not available right now, please leave a message after the tone. _Came Natsu's voice as the theme song to Barney was heard from the phone.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination And when he's tall He's what we call a dinosaur sensation Barney's friends are big and small They come from lots of places school they meet to play And sing with happy faces Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend ABC's, and 123's And how to be a friend Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too If you just make-believe him! _Natsu sang along while the others either just glared at him, rolled their eyes or face-palmed. _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. _

_You can now leave your message! Good luck!_

_... beep… beep… beep… _

_BOYS! How lazy can your butts can be? If you don't pick up the freaking receiver from the freaking phone right now… YOU WILL ALL GET A PUNISHMENT TOMORROW! _

They all gulped. No way. They didn't believe it. It's Gildarts, and Gildarts is never happy when they don't answer the phone.

_1…_

They all looked at the phone

_2…_

They all looked at each other

_Th-_

They all ran as fast as they can to the phone and struggled to get it before…

_re-_

"Y-y-yes… yes?" Gray asked as he turned on the speaker.

"Don't you dare let me hear that freaking Barney Song ever again! Got that?"

"Uh… who's this?" Natsu asked

"Natsu… I will certainly kick your stupid butt tomorrow."

"Thanks for the offer but… who's this and who're you looking for?" Natsu asked

"Nat-!" Gildarts was about to yell at Natsu for acting so stupid but when he thought about it… Natsu doesn't need to act, he's already stupid "I'm Gildarts, you freaking Fire Ass!"

"Oh" Natsu stared at the phone then smiled "Hey Gildarts! What' 'ya callin' for?"

"Listen, please tell me the phone is on speaker cause I really don't want to tell this news to just Natsu himself"

"Yeah, it's on speaker" Laxus answered

"Well, tomorrow, you're all going to attend the school for talented mages."

"Huh?"

"You know the Magical Arts School on the border of Fiore and L.A?" Gildarts asked them

"Yeah?" Fried answered "Why?"

"That's where you're going to be studying. Makarov called me, he says that he'll cut the contract with you lazy asses if you don't study."

"Study?" Natsu and Gajeel exclaimed

"Is it pre-school?" Natsu asked

"I'm pretty sure we're supposed to be in High School already" Gray answered him

"Shut up, I wasn't asking you" Natsu yelled at Gray

"Natsu, no you are not going to be in Pre-school, you're all going to be in 3rd year High School." Gildarts answered him

"Then I don't want to go" Natsu stubbornly answered

"Wha-? Just because we're not going to be in pre-school?" Lyon asked.

"Well, do they sing the Barney theme song in high school?" Natsu asked

"No" Everyone answered him

"Do they watch Barney?"

"No"

"Do we talk about Barney?"

"Not really"

"Then why should I enter such a cruel school?"

"Wha-?" everyone stared at him, except for Gildarts who stared at the phone questioning himself how Natsu ever became part of the band.

"Wait, why do you like Barney again?" Gray asked

"You know Igneel right?" Natsu asked, everyone nodded. Igneel is the dragon parent of Natsu "He and Barney are the same species. Both are dragons. That's the reason why I love Barney"

Everyone stared at him, their mouths hanging WIDE open, trying to register what just happened and if Natsu was really this stupid.

"Wha-What's wrong? Why're you all staring at me like that?" Natsu asked as he looked at everyone around him "It's _freaking me OUT!_" Natsu yelled

Everyone looked at him.

"You're" Gray started

"So" Laxus added

"STUPID!" Gajeel yelled

"Wha-? Why?" Natsu asked them, rubbing the back of his neck, looking thoughtfully at each one of them "I don't seem to remember doing anything stupid."

"You think that Barney's a _dragon?_" Gray exclaimed

"Yeah?"

"Stupid! He's a dinosaur!" Gajeel yelled

"Everyone knows that!" Lyon added

"Really? Haha, funny guys" Natsu laughed his stupid ass off "Have you ever seen a purple dinosaur?"

"Uh… yeah, Barney!" Laxus yelled at him

Natsu laughed once again but when he saw that everyone had serious, solemn expressions on their faces, the sky suddenly darkened, he began to shrink into chibi size, soft, sad music started to play and tears started to form on his eyes. "All these years I was living a lie?" he wailed "I will never trust any purple dra- no, dinosaurs ever _again!_"

"Ugh." Gray muttered

"Don't worry." Fried patted his back "There's only one purple dinosaur, it's for sure that you'll never even see one" Natsu wailed even louder as he ran into his bedroom.

Everyone sighed

"He's so stupid" Gray muttered

"… We know" the others told him

"Anyway, just, be there on the company at 7 tomorrow morning, kay?"

"7?"

"We'll talk about some stuff"

"Kay"

**Oh yeah, one simple thing...**

**I wouldn't be able to update that much, maybe just once a week.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Notsoperfect girls

**I would like to thank Erza Fullbuster Love, Roxamine13, AnimeMusicLover101 and a certain guest for reviewing this story. Your reviews may sound a little cliche but I appreciate it so much since this is just the first fanfic I ever done...**

**This is Chapter 2 guys!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Inside a garage not far away from the boys' are 6 girls practicing their music.

"Hold up, guys" a pretty blonde with brown eyes yelled "Let's take a break for a while. I'm tired"

"Sure" another pretty girl, with dark blue hair this time, agreed "Juvia is tired too."

"You know, Juvia, you should stop talking in third person" a pretty girl with long, brown, wavy hair said.

"I think it's pretty cute" a girl with long, white, wavy hair and cute smile told her friend

"If that's what she wants, let her be" the girl with light brown and glasses told them

"I'm just hungry" a girl with long scarlet hair said.

These girls are the girls that form the not-so-famous band in their school. Music Mage 6. The girl with blonde hair is Lucy, the girl with dark blue hair is Juvia, the brunette is Cana, the white-haired one is known as Mirajane, the other brunette is Evergreen, and the scarlet haired is Erza. They aren't well known for their school isn't really interested in those kinds of things but they're trying to get into this one school they really liked. Magical Arts School of L.A. They were supposed to be studying there a year ago but their principal didn't want Lucy included because of her family background, being the daughter of Jude Heartifilia, the sworn enemy of the principal. So they insisted on letting her in but the principal really didn't want to, they didn't let Lucy be left so they waited for a new principal and there is a new principal, Mavis.

"Hey, Mira-nee" Mira's sister, Lissana, came in the garage

"Yeah?"

"You've got a letter, 6 of them actually, from… is this MAS?"

The six girls looked at each other before running towards Lissana and ripping the letters from her hands. They looked inside and were shocked about the letter. They looked at each other, tears glistening in their eyes before running and hugging and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"WE DID IT!"

"Congratulations!" Lissana yelled and brought them some snack.

"I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed

"You're so boastful sometimes" Erza teased

"I can't believe that we actually got accepted!" Cana exclaimed as she ate one of the cookies

"I can believe it" Erza proudly stated

"Then you're the boastful one!" Lucy playfully pushed Erza and accidentally knocked her cookie from her hand "Oooops"

"YOU'RE GETTING IT, LUCY!"

Lucy and Erza chased each other but with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, let's go home early today." Juvia suggested

"Why?" the others asked

"It says here that we're supposed to attend this seminar tomorrow at 8. You're required to attend it if you're going to attend this school also."

"Ok" Evergreen stood up and went inside the house, screamed and went back.

"What?" Mirajane asked, concerned.

"I think I just saw your brother without anything covering his body" Ever looked like she was about to puke while the others just laughed at her.

"Don't look so down and… ELFMAN!" Mirajane yelled

"What?" Elfman came inside the garage with a towel covering the lower part of his body. "What is it neesan?"

"Why are you running around the house naked? You do know that we always have girls around, right?"

"It isn't my fault! She barged into the living room without warning me! Besides…" Elfman frowned and looked down, as if really ashamed "My friends dared me to use only a towel to cover myself for the rest of the day… deal with it."

"But… she saw you without anything covering your body" Lucy stated, pointing at Evergreen

"Well, I accidentally tripped and the towel got off"

"Why did they dare you?" Erza asked

"We were playing thumb wrestle and I lost to that douche, Sting. He dared me and…" this time, Elfman looked up "A real man does not back out from a dare!"

"You're still going on about that?" Evergreen sighed, remembering the time when there was a big storm and she couldn't go home so she got stuck in the Strauss' residence for 2 whole days. You wouldn't know how much Elfman pissed her off, talking about being a real man when he's a real softie on the inside.

"Real… man? Elfman, we've known you for about our whole lives and we know that you're a real softie inside, why are you talking nonsense about all these "Real man" thing?" Erza asked him

"Well…" Elfman blushed

"His friends saw a certain poem he wrote about dolls and how they symbolize many things in life." Mira answered which made Ever laugh and the others stare at Elfman.

"Uh… dolls?"

"Hey! Don't laugh!" he glared at Ever "I'm a 15 year old guy, I'm allowed to make poems about dolls!" he insisted

"Well, news flash! I'm a 17 year old girl and I don't really remember the last time I thought about dolls, apart from this time" Cana said

"Well, news flash! I'm 15!" Elfman yelled

"You're a _boy_!" Cana said

"Man! I'm a man!"

"A man who likes writing poems about dolls?" Lucy asked

"That's weird…" Juvia said.

"I… you know what?! Whatever! As long as I know that I'm a man, I don't care about what other people think of me!"

"Yeah, keep thinking that Elfman, you're just a _real_ softie inside and trust me, girls don't really dig boys who write poems about dolls" Cana teased

Elfman glared at Cana before walking inside their house muttering "I'm a man, mommy said I'm a man" which just made the girls laugh even more

"Cana, why are you so cruel to Elfman?" Mira asked her friend

"Oh, who are you kidding MJ? She's cruel to everyone" Erza said

Cana laughed "You got that right, Scarlet"

"So freaking awesome." Ever breathed "I can't get over the look on his face."

"You all just like teasing him, don't you?" Mirajane asked

"Hey, don't blame us! We were just having fun" Cana insisted

"Hey guys, look who's going to be attending the seminar tomorrow" Juvia looked up from her laptop

"Who?" they all crowded around Juvia

"The popular boy band, Take Off"

"That trash? Seriously?" Cana snorted

"Hey! They are not trash! They are not! Gray-sama is very handsome and strong and kind and…"

"Code love-struck again… Juvia, you've got to stop liking people who are almost impossible to like you back." Erza said

"Juvia wasn't…"

"We know, Juvia, we know and we won't believe a single lie you say." Erza said

"I still think those boys have no talent, none!" Cana yelled

"Actually, they do" Mirajane admitted.

"Wha-? MJ! I'm your best friend! You're supposed to be on my side!" Cana exclaimed

Mira just shrugged "You've got to listen to this" she clicked the mouse and the video of the boys singing was played

**_"Elevate"_**_  
_**_Gray_**_:_

_Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate  
__**Natsu:**__  
Forget about your day  
Under the milky way  
I know a place where we can go  
__**Laxus:**__  
No need to be afraid  
Come on, I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, here we go  
__**Gajeel**__:  
Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you're down  
Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
If you want a party  
__**Gray:**__  
Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate  
__**Others:**__  
Elevate  
Elevate  
__**Lyon:**__  
We're floating in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you what world you've never seen before  
__**Fried:**__  
We're dancing in the stars  
No matter where we are  
Jupiter Boulevard  
Here we go, here we go  
__**Lyon and Fried:**__  
(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)  
If you want a party  
(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)  
And I know you're down  
(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)  
If you want a party  
You want a party  
__**Gray:**__  
Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate  
Elevate  
Elevate  
__**Natsu:**__  
Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I want to see you go up  
Break through the ceiling  
Now it's time to hit the clouds  
And now we ain't coming down  
__**All**__:  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)  
Whoa whoa  
(Oh oh oh)  
Whoa whoa  
__**Gray**__:  
Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate  
__**Natsu:**__  
Elevate  
Elevate  
__**Gray and Natsu:**__  
We're on another level tonight  
Let's, let's, let's celebrate  
Elevate_

"They may look really great and all but they don't write their own songs!" Cana still insisted

"How do you know?" Lucy asked

"I… I just know" Cana looked away

"Cana…" Mirajane said

"Look, I think it's already really late, let's go home already." Cana hurriedly gathered her things and waved goodbye "See you guys tomorrow"

"What's wrong with her?" Mira asked

"We don't know." Lucy answered.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Most Imperfect Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews! GrayZaLove07, GrayFullbusterfangirl, and grayzalover...**

**This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Hey. Sorry I'm late" Erza greeted Mira and Ever. She walked towards Mira's house with Lucy. "Where's Juvia and Cana? I thought Levy's coming too" she asked the 2

"Juvia is playing a board game with Lissana, while Levy is reading a book, Cana still isn't around" Mira answered

"What? But… we were supposed to meet here at 7… it's already 7:30!" Lucy exclaimed

"Hey guys!" they looked at the driveway and saw Cana parking her car. "Sorry, I had to some stuff"

"That's why you're very late"

"Yup, MJ, that's the reason why" Cana avoided looking in their eyes.

"Cana…" Mirajane started but when Cana looked at her, she knew that this is one of those things that Cana really doesn't want to discuss. "Is… your car ok? Can we fit in it?"

"Sure. Put your things in the trunk if you want" Cana answered.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

30 minutes later.

Gray's POV

We are already at the school, waiting for all the other students who are going to attend the seminar to arrive.

"Sorry, but, 6 of the students written in the list still aren't here, we need them here cause they are going to perform for us." The MC guy told us.

"Where is Gildarts?" Laxus asked

"He said he had some things to do in the office, so he left us here" I answered

"Those students better get here soon. I'm tired of waiting" Natsu complained

"We all are" Gajeel added. Just then, the door opened and six very beautiful girls came in.

"We're really sorry we're late, the tire of the car we were using got flat and we had to fix it before coming here" a girl with long white hair said.

"Yeah, it's all the car's fault" a girl with brown hair said

"Actually, it's your fault, Cana" another girl with brown hair, with glasses, said

"Oi, Ever, how could it be my fault?"

"Shut up, we're drawing too much attention" a girl with scarlet hair scolded them

"Let's just sit down" a girl with spiky blue hair said.

"Yeah" a girl with messy blue hair agreed

"You guys never change" a girl with blonde hair shook her head as they sat down.

"Please introduce yourselves first" the MC said

"Sure, I'm Mirajane Strauss." The white-haired girl said

"Cana Alberona"

"Evergreen. No surname"

"I'm Erza Scarlet"

"Juvia Loxar is pleased to meet you all"

Natsu raised his hand

"Yeah?"

"Who's Juvia?"

"She is" That Erza girl pointed to the blue spiky haired girl

"But…"

"She likes to talk in third person" Cana answered

"Oh"

"I'm Levy McGarden. I already study here so most of you must know who I am"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of that scarlet girl. There's something about her aura that makes me wanna stare at her for a long, long time.

Gajeel's POV

That Levy girl sure is small. Maybe studying isn't so bad at all if all the chicks there are as hot as these girls.

Laxus' POV

Well, they sure are smoking. I wonder how I could get them to like me…

Fried's POV

I think I like the white haired girl. She has such a cute smile, such cute eyes, and I think everything about her is cute.

Lyon's POV

I-is this love… love at first sight? Th-that Juvia… she's so innocent looking… so pretty… like an angel…

Natsu's POV

I wonder what they sell at the cafeteria, do they have burgers? Nah, I already ate a burger, pizza maybe? Nah, not in the mood. Chips?

Erza's POV

Those boys are looking this way. I think they like my friends. They better not hurt their feelings or I'll personally peel their skin off.

Levy's POV

That spiky haired boy is handsome. I think he's tough and now I feel like I'm blushing.

Cana's POV

Booze. These boys are the Take Off boys and I got nothing to do with them. They're just some show off guys who thinks they're great and all but can't even write their own songs. Pfft. Stupid.

Mirajane's POV

I wish to be friends with them. They seem like fun to be with but I'm not really sure.

Juvia's POV

Gray-sama. So handsome, so hot, so tough, so nice eyes, so nice face, so perfect for Juvia!

Lucy's POV

That pink haired boy sure does look stupid. How could he get in a school like this?

Evergreen's POV

Those boys look cute but so not my type.

Normal POV

"Well, let's hear you guys sing. Levy is already a student here, right? We don't need to hear her. You others, please come here on stage and sing a little something for us." The MC said

"This is a song we wrote." Cana said.

"Put on the CD." Mira told the MC.

Someday… [I know that a guy sang this but I just thought it would be great in this story]

**"Someday"**

Erza:

I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Cana:  
I never doubt my dreams always live em out  
Ima tell the world  
They gotta hear me out  
Just give me one mic  
So I can scream it loud  
And I just need someone that I can make proud  
Cause I can't wait for that someday  
That someday it is coming  
I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me

Juvia:  
Hey Hey

Cana:  
I wanna wish up to the stars i can  
I wanna see the lights in the crowd in the stands  
See myself there like a dream in the past  
And everything I want Ima get it at last Okay  
And I know that there's no limit to pursuing all our dreams an  
We gon' make it  
And tell the world that the best is yet to come

Lucy:  
I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday ,someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Mirajane:  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Evergreen:  
Now that I'm older  
I think about it  
I was really having fun  
Too cool about it  
I guess mom's was predicting the future  
She knew that one day I was gonna move ya Okay  
But now I see everything a little different  
The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit  
I'm always looking out for myself and family  
They gonna be surprised shoutin' out ooo-eee

I got it everything my mama wanted from me  
I got it anybody come take it from me  
I got it cause it's all us  
So close I can dream about it  
I can feel I got it (music) I'm all about it  
I'm here to make a change Ima be about it  
I didn't come this far to stop now  
And I can't rest until I get my dreams out the clouds

Erza:  
I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Mirajane:  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Erza:  
One day I'm gonna be queen of the palace  
When I reign there'll be no imbalance  
(everything will be okay)  
Every single day, all day  
You can follow me,  
If you wanna go,  
Ima take the lead  
I got the star roll,  
twinkle in the night  
like the star goes  
When you see us you know the next big thing!

Lucy:  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing!

"Well that was…" Gajeel muttered after the girls bowed

"You seriously wrote that on your own?" Laxus asked

"Yeah. We could write songs, not like other people" Cana said.

"What are you trying to say?" Laxus yelled

"Nothing. Don't be too defensive" Cana smirked

"Why you…" Laxus snarled as he raised his fist

"Laxus, we're boys, men, we would never hit a girl, right?" Natsu held his fist

"You would never dare" Cana glared at Laxus

"Why? What have you got against us?" Laxus growled

"Something you wouldn't expect" Cana smirked as the other girls looked at her in confusion and the boys tried stopping Laxus from hitting Cana

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Revelation

**Sorry it was late. I had a fight with my best friend and we aren't talking to each other. I'm trying so hard to talk to her but she just ignores me so I couldn't think of an update. We became friends again on monday and I was able to write monday night, but for some reason, she's ignoring me again today, so I just updated this to feel better. I won't be able to update anytime soon though, it's my other best friend's birthday and we're going to party. Sorry for rambling, just wanted to get my thought out. It is so hard trying to hide your emotions from everyone around, your crush, your best friend, your parents and your siblings, sorry, just can't help it. Got so much in my mind today.**

"What is your secret?" Mira asked Cana

"Nothing. I was just getting on their nerves." Cana said

"Why do you hate them?" Juvia asked

"Cause they think that they're all that but they're really not." Cana answered

"Actually, they're pretty good. What have you REALLY got against them?" Lucy asked

"Nothing." Cana shrugged "Are you interrogating me or something? Have I committed a crime?" she jokingly asked

"Pfft, trying to get out?" Ever smirked at her

"I am not. I just hate them. End of story"

"Or maybe you like one of them." Erza thoughtfully said "Well, that Laxus guy sure looks pissed off, if you don't hate each other, you would look really great together"

The other girls hid their laughter at Cana's face

"I so do not like him! Anyway, that droopy eyed ice bastard kept looking at you"

"Sh-shut up"

"Sh-shut up" Cana mimicked.

"Seriously? Were you that affected by what Erza said?" Lucy smirked

"I… I was not affected!"

The other girls laughed at Cana's red face.

"I think you're going to burst." Mira laughed

"Sh-shut up" Cana blushed even more

"Sh-shut up" her friends mimicked her. She pouted and they tried to stop their laughter

"Man that was epic. I haven't laughed that much ever since Sting serenaded Lucy" Evergreen said as the others nodded, everyone but Lucy, who was blushing madly like Cana.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but, you gotta admit, it's true." Erza smiled

With the boys

"Those girls seem to be having a really great time" Fried observed

"Come over to them" Natsu said

"Nah."

"I will. I'll get them to like me" Laxus said "Especially that stupid brunette a while ago, I'll break her heart"

"Laxus. If you do that, you won't be a man" Gajeel stated

"You're sounding like Elfman" Gray said

"Yeah. Where is that guy? I thought he was coming?" Fried looked around.

The door opened and Elfman came in

"Elfman!" both bands greeted "Huh?"

"You know him?" Both Laxus and Cana asked each other "Stop copying me! You're the one who's copying me, moron. Don't call me moron! You were first!"

"If you were talking at the same time, and saying the same words…" Natsu pondered "NINJAS! Oh my god. Stay away from me! You're like that Naruto guy. They keep comparing me to that ninja guy. I don't like ninjas. How could you be a ninja, Laxus? After all these years? First Barney, now you? Is there anyone I could trust?" tears glistened in Natsu's eyes as he hid behind a chair "Stay away from me, ninjas!"

"UH… ninja? Naruto? Barney?" Lucy asked "You sure are much more stupid than what I thought"

"Elfman, what are you doing in here?" Mira asked her brother.

"Uh… I go to school here?" he asked rather than answered

"YOU DO?" The girls exclaimed

"You never knew about this?" the other girls asked Mira

"Never!" Mira exclaimed "Why?" she asked her brother

"I go to school here cause I got accepted and this is my school, where I study."

"Not that dumbass!" Evergreen yelled "Why have you never told you sister that you study here?"

"The subject never came up!" Elfman shrugged

"You don't know where your own sibling studies?" Lucy asked the Strauss siblings.

"Why?" Cana asked "I don't even know where my brother is studying!"

"I thought you never had a brother?" Erza asked

"I treat my uncle's son as my brother" Cana smiled

"You have an uncle?" Levy asked

"Yeah, 2 actually, Macao and Wakaba"

"Macao? Isn't that one of the weird teachers here?" the MC asked

"MACAO IS A TEACHER HERE?" Cana exclaimed "He never thought about telling me?"

"Wow… weird" Laxus muttered, looking weirdly at the girls.

"Well, a lot of secrets did come out today" Gray smirked

"I'll tell you guys my secret" Natsu offered and continued when the others nodded or shrugged "I'm..." he fidgeted with his bag

"What?"

"I'm… uh…"

"Are you gonna spill or not?" Lucy asked

"Well, I'm…" he looked down

"SPILL IT!" they all shouted all together

"I'm not the smartest person in our group." Natsu fastly said.

They stared at Natsu for a long, loooong time.

"Uh… guys?"

"WE. FREAKING. KNOW. THAT. YOU. ARE. STUPID!" Laxus yelled

"Hey! I never said I was stupid! I just said I wasn't the smartest person in our group!" Natsu defended himself

"We KNOW you're stupid!" Gray repeated

"I am not!" Natsu argued.

"Useless. You are useless to talk to!" Gajeel yelled

"Who was it that told me that yesterday? I forgot" Natsu acted like he's thinking before shrugging "Let's get some foodio, bros" with that, he left them dumbfounded inside the auditorium.

"Uh…" Erza started but a scream was heard outside, they ran towards the sound and saw Natsu on the floor, looking like he saw a ghost, and a 6 year old boy standing in front of him.

"Uh?" Lucy asked

"I knew my letter from Hogwarts was late!" Natsu yelled while pumping his fist in the air. He ran towards everyone and hugged them, kissing some in the cheeks, before running away from me.

"What?" Evergreen asked

"Romeo, what are you doing here?" Cana asked the boy

"Who's Romeo?" Juvia asked

"Him, my cousin." Cana pointed to the boy

"I go to school here." Romeo answered Cana.

"You do? That's great!" Cana exclaimed

"What was wrong with Natsu?" Fried asked

"You mean the weird guy with feminine colored hair?" the boy asked as the others nodded "I was practicing my role in a play, I pointed to him with this stick and said 'You are a very powerful wizard' and he started screaming like a girl." Romeo shrugged.

"He really is stupid" Fried said

"Hey, Gildarts just texted me, he wouldn't be able to come here but we need to come to the studio" Gray said "Now"

"Oh, ok. Bye girls" Fried said

"Yeah, bye" Mira sadly said

"Hey! Why don't we take them with us?" Lyon asked, looking at Juvia.

"YEAH!" the other boys agreed "And you'll get to meet Gildarts!"

"Sure" all girls, except Cana, readily agreed.

"No! We… we have a… a… uh" Cana's face and palms were sweating "We have a gig, remember?"

"But, that's not until next week" Juvia frowned

"But we have to write a song."

"I thought we agreed that we're going to sing Someday?" Lucy asked

"I think it'll be great if we do a new song, cause people always hear someday"

"You know what? Just do your song. We'll take you with us some other time." Gajeel said

"Yeah, next time" Juvia looked down

"I'm still coming with them. They have the best sushi ever!" Elfman exclaimed.

The bid goodbye to each other and left the boys.

**Thanks for reading. Review please. Love you all.**


End file.
